Arrival in the Nomebat Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle
(Outside the cavern, Ace’s group, having just finished building the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser, exited through a nearby tunnel from the river's mouth with their newly built weapon in tow. Suddenly, as soon as they got ready to attach the weapon to their vehicle, a blast struck the ground nearby, getting their attention. They see, to their shock, it’s the villains, all magically cleaned from the paint and glitter-like confetti already, and even the awakened Flying and Aquatic Goblins) Adagio: That’s just great! Sweet Pea: The enemy! (The villains then blasted at them again, but their vehicle was able to deflect the blasts with its barrier. Suddenly, just when the villains seemed to have kept Ace’s group pinned down in their barrier due to the blasts, another powerful blast knocked the villains down. They turned and saw the blast came from Kiki and Therru, merging their blasts together. With Kiki and Therru, Kiki’s group arrived as well and then together, after the vehicle’s barrier deactivated, drove off the villains with their abilities. Once that’s done and all is calm, Team Oz, together again, looked at each other silently. Later, all was explained, from Ace’s group explaining about Iago and Zazu’s wings being healed, and from Kiki’s group explaining about their search for Kiki’s sister and her voice accomplished and even the discovery they made on the creature genocide) Mushu: No way! Iago: Therru is Kiki’s sister?! Zazu: And she never came out of hiding for fourteen years until now? Satsuki: Yep. Mei: And it's good to know Iago and Zazu's wings are healed finally. Zazu: And can fly again. Iago: Yep! Ace: (In shock) And Uncle Drake is the Penguin Yokai all along? Haku: That’s right. Megavolt: Even caused the death of my family. Liquidator: As well as Quackerjack, Bushroot, and my families. Bushroot: Not to mention spit on their ashes. (Understanding now, Ace nods after contemplating) Ace: We have to stop him and the Nomebat Kingdom. Quackerjack: You darn right. (Team Oz looked at the Fearsome Four, seemingly hanging their heads down in sadness and anger combined) Quackerjack: Who do they think they are, killing the ones we loved dearly? Bushroot: Showing no mercy. Liquidator: Spitting on their ashes. Megavolt: And then having the audacity to lie to our faces that they disappeared. (As Megavolt said this next line, the Fearsome Four calmly clenched their fists in anger) Megavolt: None of us think…. (They look up with angry looks on their faces) Fearsome Four: None of us think they should live longer! (Shocked by the way they said that, Team Oz tried to reason with the Fearsome Four) Vincent: We agree they should be defeated, but what would…? (Suddenly, a boulder crashed nearby, getting Team Oz’s attention, revealing…. Nothing. They looked around in suspicion. Then as it slowly started to rain, Kiki immediately placed a barrier spell on B.E.N. as Quackerjack and Megavolt called out) Quackerjack: We know you’re here! Megavolt: Come out and fight! (Then the villains slowly appeared, surrounding Team Oz. Then the Fearsome Four prepared themselves in anger and determination, their rage filled with vengeance) Hunter J: Having the nerve to call us out to fight, I see. Maleficent: That makes you utterly foolish. (Offended, the Fearsome Four got angry even more) Fearsome Four: “Utterly foolish?!” Bushroot: The only utterly foolish ones are you! Liquidator: And you claiming to keep your word to anybody who makes deals! Quackerjack: Only to go behind our backs like that! Megavolt: Did you ever thought of that when you murdered our families with no mercy?! (Hearing them say those, the villains calmly got surprised in a flat way, and then glared darkly, as if they now understand that the cat’s out of the bag with the truth about the Fearsome Four’s families out now) Megavolt: Now tell us the truth! Quackerjack: Why did you kill our families?! Bushroot: And all those poor creatures?! Liquidator: Tell us! (Coldly glaring calmly, the villains then smirked evilly and decided to reveal the truth in a tormenting way) Maleficent: Because they refused to join the Nomebat Army. Myotismon: We then decided to persuade them into joining us by tricking you into making the deal. Hunter J: But when we learned that you four tricked us into believing that you and them will join us thanks to Demidevimon eavesdropping on you, we were obviously livid. Vanitas: I wasn’t even born yet, but I was told about it during that time. (Team Oz got confused) Yuffie: Fearsome Four, what are they talking about? Demidevimon: (Sneeringly to the Fearsome Four) Oh? You haven’t told them about it? (Seriously, scoffs haughtily) Such gullibility! Ratigan: Well, here’s more to the story; After Demidevimon reported us your deceit to us, we were, like Hunter J pointed out, livid. And then we decided to get even by slaughtering them and the creatures off-guard. (As the story continued, the Fearsome Four’s anger began to slowly boil over, starting to understand the truth even more in a bitter way. Seeing this, Team Oz got calmly concerned) Drake: So, I attempted to stage a magic trick on the creatures, with hope that they’ll be possessed into joining us, but it all backfired when those foolish creatures humiliated me! Then, as you have possibly witnessed, we prepared to offer your families one last chance to join us. Demidevimon: But what happened next? They refused again! Ratigan: Exactly! Drake: Then, as you may have guessed, your families and our blast on them has a minor…. Disagreement. (Clenching their fists angrily, their tempers boiling even more, the Fearsome Four are reacting like bombs, about to blow their stack. Noticing that, the villains chuckled evilly a bit) Drake: (Sneeringly) What? You gonna throw a tantrum over your families’ deaths? Or better yet, gonna cry over them? Well, go on. Throw your wittle tantrum! Cry your eyes out! (He laughs sneeringly at them. Finally snapping, the Fearsome Four screamed in fury and then blasted the villains down easily, ending Drake’s sneering laughter. By now, the villains got angry as they slowly recovered, then their reaction changed to calm shock and calm fear as the Fearsome Four then started to beat them down with their powers. Shocked while seeing this, each member of Team Oz attempted to stop the Fearsome Four, but the Fearsome Four threw them back savagely, blinded by fury and thirst for vengeance. Satsuki tried her turn to hold back the Fearsome Four) Satsuki: (Her voice blurred) Stop! (But Quackerjack threw her aside into Kanta’s arms. As Team Oz recovered slowly, they see the Fearsome Four continued their barrage of attacks on the villains. Then finally, Bushroot conjured vines and they tied the villains down. Struggling calmly, the villains got calmly angry and scared combined. Then the Fearsome Four, still blinded by their anger, attempted to strike them down. After a short pause from their staring contest, the Fearsome Four, upon seeing the villains giving calm angry fearful looks, slowly melted their anger away, their angry looks slowly turning into shock and fear. As they slowly backed off from the villains in shock, panting slowly, Bushroot’s vines loosened, untying the villains. Recovering slowly, the villains then attempted to attack, but Team Oz intervened in determination quickly, sending the villains flying off, far away from them. After panting slowly a bit, Team Oz turned to the Fearsome Four in calm anger, noticing they still have shocked reactions, looks that means “My God, what have I done?” and began berating them) Kiki: Why would you attack with no mercy?! (Hearing them, the Fearsome Four snapped out of their shocked reactions and got tensed) Jiminy: You almost killed them like that! Mei: That’s what almost makes you the definition of hypocrites! (Then the Fearsome Four, full of guilt, finally snapped) Quackerjack: We’re not hypocrites! Kanta: But the way the enemy showed no mercy when they killed your families, and the way you almost did the same, that makes you hypocrites! Bushroot: But we just wanted to avenge our families! Liquidator: We didn’t realize we were acting that way like they did! Arren: True we could kill them, but we can’t kill them with no mercy! Megavolt: But you…! Vincent: I even tried to ask you if your families wanted this if they were here! Quackerjack: We know that, but…! Haku: That is no excuse to attack…! (Finally, the Fearsome Four shouted it out, near tears) Fearsome Four: (Near tears) YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!! Megavolt: (Panting slowly a bit) You have no idea what it’s like to lose someone dear to you! (Their anger calming down slowly upon that explanation, Team Oz and the Fearsome Four felt calmly remorseful for snapping to each other as they stared at each other in silence. As Liquidator said this next, the rain slowly stopped) Liquidator: We take it you do understand? Team Oz: (Nods) Yes. Snake: I lossssst my mother when I wassss 7 yearsssss old to tuberculossssisss. Arturo: My parents are muerte as well. You know, dead. My mami died from a stroke and my papi died from brain cancer while in jail for being accused of killing her. Ace: And my pop died months ago, by the enemy themselves, in the Ruby University explosion. Satsuki: It’s true. (Feeling sorry for them, the Fearsome Four understood in calm sympathy. Then, after Kiki removed the barrier spell off of B.E.N., they climb aboard the vehicle and resumed their trek by walking. All was silent at first, then as nighttime finally came, the silence is broken when the Fearsome Four spoke up first) Fearsome Four: Hey…. (Team Oz looked at them) Fearsome Four: Sorry for earlier. Team Oz: We’re sorry, too, guys. Liquidator: We had no idea you felt the same way we did. Trixie: Everybody makes mistakes at first. Therru: Until they can sometimes learn too late. Billy: No offense, but what did you four do when your families died? (The Fearsome Four, not answering, slowly sat in upward fetal positions and laid their chins on their knees and arms in a calm depressed way. Noticing those reactions, Team Oz got calmly concerned. Then Aria spoke up) Aria: So far, we knew about your families’ deaths, but…. Popple: We need to know, see? Adagio: So, what happened that lead you into reluctantly joining the enemy? Trixie: Testify and get it off your chests. Sonata: Please? (Silence, then the Fearsome Four, still sad, seeing how Team Oz deserve answers, finally decided to come clean, taking turns) Bushroot: After the enemy tried to persuade our families to join the Nomebat Army, they refused, knowing how evil they are. Liquidator: They then told us that the enemy might come back to do something bad, so they asked us to pretend to make a deal with the enemy in order to save us all. Megavolt: Deciding to do it to save them and ourselves, we approached the Nomebat Army and we thought that time, we tricked them into believing we were gonna join them. It seemed like the happiest day of our lives. Quackerjack: The four of us then left to go get bottles of water to drink in celebration and by the time we came back…. They were gone. Liquidator: Then Drake appeared and told us that our families vanished without even saying “Goodbye” to us. Bushroot: Abandoned us. Quackerjack: Then, out of naivety, (Sniffles) we believed him into believing that we would reunite with them, on the condition that we worked for them for a year. Megavolt: It’s true. (Sniffles) And over the past few months, we eventually became the mutants we are today because of Hunter J’s potion, and the effects are permanent. Quackerjack: (Tears up slowly) We weren’t the same normal creatures since. (Sniffles) ''And by the time the year ended…. Megavolt: (Tears up slowly) The Nomebat Kingdom accused us of…. ''(Sniffles) ''Stealing from them, the four of us unaware that it was Demidevimon framing us on purpose under Myotismon’s orders. ''(Sheds a tear while sniffling) Then we were sentenced to continue working for them until our time with them is so-called up…. Quackerjack: (Tearfully, sniffles while shedding a tear) And prior to those events, our families promised us (Sniffles, then sobs) that we would go to Emerald City to see the lanterns float in the sky to commemorate the Lost Princess of Oz, all of us unaware that it was Kiki here. (He points at Kiki, who, along with Team Oz, listened silently in calm sympathy. Then Bushroot and Liquidator came out of their upward fetal positions and began to sadly comfort Megavolt and Quackerjack, the two latters about to cry, and by now, their tear-flooded eyes began to drip some tears) Quackerjack: (Tearfully) And now…. (Sniffles) We lost everything close to us…. Megavolt: (Tearfully) We have no home to go to…. (Sobs) Now that we know what really happened to our families. (Then Megavolt and Quackerjack finally, and slowly, broke down crying a bit uncontrollably as they buried their heads in their arms and knees as Bushroot and Liquidator started to comfort them even more. Seeing this in silent sympathy, Team Oz felt sad and sorry for them. Then Snake, smiling sadly, silently gestured to Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru to go try and comfort them. Getting his gestures, Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru smiled softly and then went up to the Fearsome Four as Bushroot and Liquidator continued to try and comfort the uncontrollably sobbing Megavolt and Quackerjack. The five girls then gently hugged Megavolt and Quackerjack, bear hug style. Seeing this with Bushroot and Liquidator, Megavolt and Quackerjack slowly calmed their crying down. Even Yuki and Jiji went up to the four and began nuzzling them in comfort) Therru: We thought maybe you’d deserve a good bear hug. Chihiro: Especially from a good friend or some. (Even Team Oz agreed) Yuffie: See? You’re not alone anymore. Kiki: You have us as family now. Satsuki: Even if they’re gone, they’ll always be here. (She lays her hand gently by fingertips on Megavolt’s chest where his heart is located) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sniffles, hopefully and tearfully) Really? (Satsuki nods) Satsuki: I have a lullaby that always makes me feel better. My mother taught me that a year ago after my first adventure here in Oz. Then in time, I taught my friends here the song. This song is a tender reminder that good parental love will always remind you that they never are gone forever. Ace: Believe me, months ago, I learned eventually that in order to accept that they’re not gone forever, we must move on. (Feeling comforted by these words, the Fearsome Four smiled softly, with Megavolt and Quackerjack’s being tearful as they sniffled again) Bushroot: Speaking of your lullaby…. Liquidator: We were wondering if…. Satsuki: (Figuring it out) You want me and the girls to sing it? Bushroot and Liquidator: Yes. Megavolt: (Sobs softly) Are you sure this song is comforting like you said? Quackerjack: (Sobs) Guaranteed to comfort us? Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, and Yuffie: Of course. Therru: It may be my first time, but I’ll sing as well. Satsuki: Sure. Kiki: How about Satsuki goes first, then me, then Yuffie, then Chihiro, and then you. Therru: Of course. (Noticing Megavolt and Quackerjack still teary-eyed and their cheeks tearstained, Snake and Popple then hands Satsuki their handkerchiefs for borrowing and getting why, Satsuki turned to Megavolt and Quackerjack) Satsuki: Starting the lullaby now; (In a sing-song voice) Dry your eyes, no more crying, your most wonderful person is here. (Then she started singing as she used Snake’s handkerchief to gently wipe away Megavolt’s tears and wipe his nose) Satsuki: I’m the angel voice That bids you “Good night” Kisses your cheek Whispers “Sleep tight” (Then she used Popple’s handkerchief to gently wipe away Quackerjack’s tears next and wipe his nose as well) Satsuki: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Then as Kiki did her turn, Satsuki finished and hands the handkerchiefs back to Snake and Popple respectively, and they didn’t put them away) Kiki: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong (Far away, the villains are at their castle tower and they heard the song, but barely. They listen in silently in suspicion. Back at Team Oz’s vehicle, Kiki concluded her turn) Kiki: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine Yuffie: What makes mothers More than they are? (She then calmly and gently points her index fingers at the Fearsome Four’s hearts’ locations in their chests) Yuffie: Might as well ask What makes a heart and star (The Fearsome Four smiled a bit, feeling better deep down) Yuffie: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine Chihiro: Mothers that tell stories More so it’s true When and what you need Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (At the castle tower during Chihiro’s turn, the bumbling villains are saddened, emotional, touched, and teary-eyed from the song, feeling that maybe they, too, want their mothers as well. The serious and lead villains, on the other hand, just didn’t care, for they just calmly smiled in passion, with Vanitas having his arms crossed and smiling in a calm dreamy way, infatuated by Satsuki’s singing besides the other girls. Demidevimon and Puppetmon cried on Myotismon’s cape, but Myotismon and the other serious villains yanked his cape away and angrily shushed the two. Back at Team Oz’s vehicle, Therru, now getting the tune, sang her turn last) Therru: Ask your heart To tell you my worth (Team Oz is even calmly touched by the song, with the serious members giving soft smiles and the non-serious members being calmly teary-eyed) Therru: Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth” (Happily overwhelmed with emotion, Popple, Mushu, and the Gangreen Gang bawled their eyes out at first, but Sweet Pea, the Dazzlings, despite being in calm tears, and Haku comforted them, making them quiet down) Therru: “Another word For divine” (Noticing Megavolt and Quackerjack laying down calmly, feeling a little bit better, along with Bushroot and Liquidator, Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru helped made the four of them comfortable by accepting a blanket and pillows from Vincent and, while gently caressing them to sleep, tucked them in as they concluded their song) Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru: Your mother and mine (The song over, Team Oz calmly composed their touched reactions while Basil wiped a tear away with his finger and Popple and Snake blew their noses on their handkerchiefs before wiping their tears away. Then the Fearsome Four slowly woke up and, as they hugged Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru, Megavolt and Quackerjack started crying calmly and Bushroot and Liquidator shedded some tears. The five girls comfortingly hugged them in return) Bushroot: (Wiping his tears away) That was so beautiful…. Liquidator: (Wiping his tears away) Such a nice lullaby…. Megavolt: (Crying softly) Girls, thank you…. Quackerjack: (Crying softly) You really know how to ease one’s pain…. Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, Yuffie, and Therru: (Soothingly) You’re welcome…. (After the hug ended, Kiki and Chihiro noticed Megavolt and Quackerjack still crying as they sniffled. Then Kiki pulled out a red and purple-striped handkerchief out of her dress pocket while Chihiro pulled out a lime green handkerchief out of her shorts pocket and held them out to Quackerjack and Megavolt respectively) Chihiro: (Soothingly) Hey…. Kiki: (Soothingly) No need to cry anymore…. (Megavolt accepted the lime green handkerchief and Quackerjack accepted the red and purple-striped handkerchief from Chihiro and Kiki respectively, blew their noses on them, and then brushed their tears away) Chihiro: And mine and Kiki’s guess from Satsuki’s experience with Snake before, you need them more than us anyway. Kiki: So, consider them yours from now on. (After finishing wiping their tears away, Megavolt and Quackerjack sniffles a powerful sniffle one last time, feeling better and nods in agreement) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sniffles powerfully, then nods) Understood. (Then they put their own handkerchiefs in their jumpsuit and pants pockets. Noticing that, Snake and Popple puts their own handkerchiefs away in their pants pockets as well. Later, everyone, except Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo, are asleep in the slow walking vehicle, for Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo are on lookout. During this, they talked with soft smiles) Tombo: Kiki…. What you and the girls just did for the Fearsome Four…. It was very sweet of you. Jiji: (Agreeing) As usual. Kiki: (Blushes a bit) Thanks. Jiji: And we really were totally touched by the lullaby Satsuki adopted from her mother. Kiki: Well, I could tell it was really special for her, and all of us, so I had to help with the other girls. Tombo: Amen. (Then Kiki and Tombo tenderly held hands, smiling softly as Jiji watched with a soft smile) Tombo: Kiki…. I am really, really excited to get married to you when this is over. Kiki: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. Jiji: Like our friends said, it’s gonna be the wedding of the century. Tombo: And we’ll never forget about it. Kiki: We’ll always have each other. (Then Kiki and Tombo sang together) Kiki: Far longer than forever I’ll hold you in my heart It’s almost like you’re far from me Although we’re close to each other Tombo: Far longer than forever As constant as a star I close my eyes And I know where you are (As they continued singing, Kiki and Tombo reminisce the good times they had together, starting from the day they first met) Kiki: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise We have an unshakeable bond Tombo: Destined to last for a lifetime And beyond Far longer than forever Kiki: Far longer than forever Tombo: I swear that we’ll be true Kiki: I swear that we’ll be true Kiki and Tombo: I’ve made an everlasting vow To always be with you (Back in the present, unaware of Kiki and Tombo, Team Oz slowly woke up and listened in on the song silently with Jiji with soft smiles) Kiki and Tombo: Far longer than forever Like no love ever known And with your love We’ll never be alone (They noticed their friends watching, and shrugged and continued) Kiki: Far longer than forever Tombo: Much stronger than forever Kiki: And with your love We’ll never be alone (The song over, Team Oz sighed lovingly with soft smiles, happy to see Kiki and Tombo’s love for each other blossom even more. Then noticing Tamatoa and Golemon hidden nearby, Team Oz realized where they are now. They looked ahead and saw, to their calm surprise….) Team Oz: The Nomebat Kingdom…. (They got determined as soon as they parked the vehicle behind a rock next to Tamatoa and Golemon’s hiding spot and climbed out) Tamatoa: (Whispering) Well, we’re all here. Golemon: (Whispering) And mine and Tamatoa’s guess; You, Kiki, found your sister. Therru: (Whispering) That’s right. (Then they see the castle in front of them) Satsuki: (Whispering) Together, we’re gonna storm that castle, defeat the enemy the right way, and get the Book of Dimensions back from them. (Team Oz looked at each other in support) Satsuki: (Whispering) Together. Megavolt: (Whispering) And us, the Fearsome Four, won’t be vengeance crazy this time. Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator: (Whispering in agreement) Right. Mewtwo: (Whispering) Pinocchio, give us the plan. Iridsella: (Whispering) It needs to be good. Pinocchio: (Whispering) We’re gonna have Tamatoa and Golemon create a diversion to lure the enemy out. Once that’s done, we’ll sneak inside, find the Book of Dimensions, and with our weapon, be able to defeat the enemy for good. (Suddenly, to their shock, they heard a familiar male voice speak up to them in sarcasm) Drake: (Sarcastically) That’s a brilliant idea! (They turned and saw the villains, all recovered from the song earlier, smirking evilly at them) Iago: (To Pinocchio) Or not. Iridsella: So much for a sneak attack. (Then the villains approached them slowly) Coming up: After all of Team Oz, except Satsuki, Arren, Therru, Iridsella, Iago, and Zazu, is captured, Satsuki’s group soon are reunited with their Oz and Kansas allies thanks to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy sensing them in danger, and while the army fights the villains’ army, Satsuki’s group, including Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, and the Blue Fairy, manage to successfully rescue Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four from their cell after reboosting their confidence. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies